


热海

by Saito_cy



Series: Sea [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saito_cy/pseuds/Saito_cy
Summary: “原来海水也能滚烫致死。”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704073
Kudos: 7





	热海

**“原来海水也能滚烫致死。”**

_**冰.** _

崔秀彬近日总是如是想道。

蓝发过于适合他，不是镜头前的客套话也不是说来讨他欢心的。明明任谁染了新颜色，连自己在镜子里看见自己的头都会被吓到；可崔连准一沾染了蓝却仿佛找寻回了他的原生色，清透的，活脱一片海。  
他喜欢在工作的碎片时间里，哥哥悄悄摸过来要让牵着的手。不给反应的话对方好像会显得有些堂皇，可若是着急过头了总会被怪罪些不解风情一类的话。这时的哥哥绵软的、鸭喙一样的唇会微微撅起，刺猬一样亮出了黑亮的犄角，神情板起来好像下一秒要和你绝交；但崔秀彬深谙于心，自己要是真的掉头就走，那才是拔了人的刺再插进对面的心。  
其实只需要，牵着他到一个全无旁骛视线的隅落，然后接吻。

崔秀彬喜欢蓝色在双唇间融化的感觉。

从前他的哥哥偏要在他眼前装成一块坚冰：摸久了会痛，百毒不侵，刀枪不入；但崔秀彬早就觉得自己是不是和别人不一样了，他似乎听能够见海洋沸腾的声音。是从什么时候开始的呢，靠近哥哥的时候，温度会不受控制地攀升；触碰他的话，旖旎的颜色会从脖颈向北沾染至耳根；如果接了吻，那就更不得了——  
第一次接吻的时候，哥哥掉了眼泪，像淋了雨的幼兽，可怜又漂亮。画了眼线而显得锐利的眼角晕染上片浅淡的嫣红，泪珠子被顶上橘黄的玄关灯一照，粼粼发亮地也烧烫了崔秀彬的视网膜。  
他想，这一定是冰下的海蒸发出的水汽吧。

海洋真的能容下很多东西，但崔秀彬想冰下的那片深海，只能容得下自己一个。

所以，崔秀彬要把喜欢二字刻印在哥哥的身上。他用气音混杂在彼此交缠不清的空气中，齿列衔着哥哥下唇时要发狠地碾过，呼痛了他才使着舌尖抚慰般舔过一遍又一遍，然后把哥哥散乱至眉下的刘海用指尖细细别过他灼烧的耳尖。  
这个时候的哥哥，眼睛里全是涌动翻滚的情。好看得紧。

崔秀彬不允许哥哥再假装冷冰冰地说不可以。即便是这样的身份，这样的关系，喜欢上了就仿佛无奈又甜酸的青涩水蜜桃一颗，垂涎欲滴，因而欲罢不能。  
明明是哥一点即燃的引线，怎么能晾着我一人被烫到心脏痉挛呢。

_**海.** _

偶尔也喜欢使点坏。

缀层叠窄细花边的缎面开衫，被浸染成的奶蓝色。哥哥的脖颈被繁复紧致的领口束缚，宛若戴了项圈的天鹅，困在海底的人鱼公主，咬上去会听见层理破碎的喘息。而若是指甲似不经意惊风一般地，刮过了衣料下形状钝化开去的乳首，扣在肩头的葱白指头便会要命地蜷缩。脊骨好像也快化掉了啊，明明唇瓣翕动着掉落出撒娇样的嘤咛，哥哥的躯干却仿佛猫伸懒腰一样朝自己弯折贴来。  
此刻，所有的弧度都成了万劫不复。

崔秀彬吻开象牙白的纽扣，指腹在人鱼线的始端流连。绕开哥哥内裤颜色浸深部位的动作是故意的，多用唇舌不用牙也是故意的。平日漫不经意的挑弄到了床笫之间反倒循规蹈矩了起来，礼节与情色有着模糊的一线之隔。本身是只需要崔连准软下声线楚楚求一声，用脚踝蹭蹭人腰窝就能解决的事。但是今天的崔秀彬——  
在使着坏呢。

也不是自己出声要求命令的，但哥哥就是铆足劲儿推了一把。崔秀彬趔趄着落坐在对床床沿，旋即哥哥在他跟前俯身跪下。  
冲击力。物理意义上的，视觉意义上的，心理意义上的。

头部被试探性地含住时崔秀彬狠狠地颤了一下，大腿肌肉开始绷紧，手指不由自主地穿进埋在股间的蓝发里。  
抓紧。

肩头明明圆润得宛若满月，姿势下边沿分明的锁骨又显眼得不行，与哥哥轻薄一层皮拉扯着，弧度丰盈。视线再往中央靠近，是微阖的眼下睫羽清浅的影。  
然后——然后哥哥平时肉嘟嘟的唇此时瞧不见踪影，被它们所紧紧包裹的，哥哥的齿列，全然失去了咬合力与刃意。用来接吻的嘴化成了什么发烫的海穴，吞吐着，接纳着，直至头部触碰到喉腔黏腻的深处。  
脸颊的肌肉也收缩了，宽厚的柱体与哥哥柔软的舌肉紧密相贴，纤密的蕾，摩擦出的欲。

味蕾上跃动的全是我的味道吧。

舌尖几次划过顶部的浅沟时崔秀彬一度以为自己要死掉了，单单是面前的哥哥在对自己做着这样的事就让他快乐得要疯，脖颈后仰到折断一样的角度。他像要拓印在视网膜上般拼命地注视着，注视着哥哥伸出嫩粉的软舌，细细舔舐出自己阴茎的形状，又猛地尽数含入，慢慢地、研磨着般沉浮。  
蓝色的头发，在指尖无力的流泻开去。抓得用力，哥哥的喉头会挤出湿润漂亮的痛呼。可紧紧贴着自己小腿的，哥哥包在内裤里尚未释放的硬物，仿佛有着生命一般急躁地蹭动，以索取最低限的快乐。耸涌的背脊，圆润的臀尖，曲线流畅是海浪的形状，起伏跌宕是潮起潮落。  
泪里溶解掉的蓝色色块，上下，运动，节奏，海浪。

到最后的最后，到哥哥下颚酸软得流水，愈渐松软的手腕使不上力道，崔秀彬的胯终被按捺不住往前顶弄的时候，到处都已经湿得一塌糊涂。  
崔秀彬喜欢看哥哥噙泪、涎水成丝剔透的样貌。但湿漉漉的呛咳声砸着心疼，崔连准青涩未熟般摸不到什么喉结的脖子伸长着，自然的哀求状，眼神的尽头装下满当当的自己。  
“秀彬啊，帮帮哥吧。”  
“哥好难受啊。”

蒸发，升温。

抓着人的小臂把哥哥拉起来，腹股沟撞在一起，凸出来的胯骨硌至生疼。崔连准哪里都滚烫得很，落在崔秀彬指甲盖上的泪是烫的，颤栗的吐息是烫的，连熟透生津的桃肉般的臀部也是烫的。微张的唇是樱桃红，胸腔的起伏都似隐喻的律动，肋骨条若隐若现，桎梏着的蛊惑。  
全都是为了我才变得这么漂亮的啊。 

“哥，我的连准哥好乖。”  
他的指尖下欲绽着一朵淋过蜜的蔷薇。

崔秀彬会咬。他知晓哥哥身上一切软肉最脆嫩的隅落。他轻衔哥哥的指腹，咬锁骨之上的一片松弛，啃吻化成胶状的绵软腰窝，甚至在大腿内侧刻印上湿漉漉几列齿印。这些地方多会盛绽出滟冶的花，不过一会儿转成青紫色的镀印。而哥哥则彻底被含化了，颤栗在自己臂膀中是流动的、晶莹泻落的透蓝海洋一片。  
沸点要到了。

终是剥掉腿根子上最后一层糯米纸，只是性器的释放就让哥哥忍不得半掩面颊小猫一样呜咽。崔秀彬的手指拨开两片重瓣去探向隐秘的花蕊，过分的潮湿与黏腻，行进的指节仿佛侵入了什么炙煿的海床，噗啾的碎裂声叫人脸热。  
“哥好湿啊。”  
凑过去舔咬他圆滚的唇珠，附着玻璃似的水泽，味道是新采的蜜。  
“只是手指就已经这样了。”  
“是被我操得太舒服了吧。”  
埋藏在崔连准喉头的声音在按压到浅伏在薄膜之下的小块岛屿时攀上了顶峰，碎裂的音节里崔秀彬辨别出了自己的名字和制止。只是他也好像要熟透了，怎么到处都是从哥哥的躯体中满溢而出的海水，甚至顺着手腕蜿蜒滴落到床单上。耳边有什么气泡咕嘟咕嘟地翻腾，震耳发聩得燥热不堪。

崔秀彬在热海里顶弄。眼里有雾霭般的水蒸气，哥哥粉红的胸脯成了随自己驰骋而耸动的绯樱。年下按着人的胯同年上攥皱床单用了一样强的力道，一面会留下红紫的指印一面则关节生白。体液都熬成了糖稀，撒落在茫茫大海里，要吮舐才能捕捉的浅显甜意。崔连准全然张扬开去了，从耻骨至蜷曲足尖，只为一人舒展成酥软极致的肢体，被崔秀彬捧握在宽大手心里。哥哥最爱的拉伸莫过于此，姿势契合到双球每每都能撞击到臀尖。湿度叫人窒息，快乐在沸腾的滚烫里升腾，可是灵魂还在天灵盖下呼啸着至死不渝。

爱情是隐秘却也喧闹不堪的翻云覆雨。


End file.
